Buckethead Zombie
|PvZ2 = }} :By zobaczyć wersję z gry Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, zobacz Buckethead Zombie (PvZ:GW). :By zobaczyć wersję z gry Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, zobacz Buckethead Zombie (PvZA). Buckethead Zombie i jego wszystkie warianty to zombie występujące w Plants vs. Zombies i Plants vs. Zombies 2. Jest bardzo wytrzymały, potrafi wytrzymać 65 ataków groszkiem (dokładniej 64,25). Ma jednak słabość; możemy w prosty sposób zabrać mu wiadro z głowy, używając Magnet-shrooma. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies BUCKETHEAD ZOMBIE His bucket hat makes him extremely resistant to damage. Toughness: high Weakness: magnet-shroom Buckethead Zombie always wore a bucket. Part of it was to assert his uniqueness in an uncaring world. Mostly he just forgot it was there in the first place. TŁUMACZENIE Buckethead Zombie Jego nakrycie głowy z wiadra czyni go ekstremalnie odpornym na obrażenia. Wytrzymałość: wysoka Słabość: magnet-shroom Buckethead Zombie zawsze nosił wiadro. Częściowo chodziło o to by ugruntować swoją unikalność w niezainteresowanym świecie. Głównie jednak dlatego, że zapomniał że w ogóle je nosi w pierwszej kolejności. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Basic= 'Buckethead Zombie' Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His bucket hat makes him extremely resistant to damage. There was a time when Buckethead Zombie was hailed as a zombie genius for his innovative bucket-on-head strategy. It's been a few years, though, and zombies wonder if he's got any surprises left. His secret? He doesn't. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Utwardzona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego nakrycie głowy z wiadra czyni go ekstremalnie odpornym na obrażenia. Był taki czas kiedy Buckethead Zombie został okrzyknięty geniuszem zombie za jego innowacyjną strategię z-wiadrem-na-głowie. Minęło jednak parę lat, a zombie zastanawiają się czy ma jeszcze jakieś niespodzianki. Jego sekret? Nie ma. |-|Mummy= 'Buckethead Mummy' Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His sandy bucket greatly protects him from damage. Buckethead Mummy Zombie graduated Magna Zom Louder from Zombie Academy where he learned to utilize his diaphragm during groaning lessons. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Podwyższona Szybkość: Standardowa Jego wiaderko na piasek świetnie ochrania go przed obrażeniami. Buckethead Mummy Zombie ma doktorat z Magna Zom Lounder od Akademii Zombie, gdzie nauczył się wykorzystywać swoją przeponę na lekcjach jęczenia. |-|Pirate= 'Buckethead Pirate' Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His sturdy wooden bucket provides excellent protection from damage. Buckethead Pirate Zombie is looking for his bucket. Have you seen it? It's where? Up where? Speak up, he can't hear you. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Utwardzona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego trwałe drewniane wiadro zapewnia wspaniałą ochronę przed obrażeniami. Buckethead Pirate Zombie szuka swojego wiadra. Widziałeś je? Jest gdzie? Na górze? Mów głośniej, on cię nie słyszy. |-|Cowboy= 'Buckethead Cowboy' Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His chili pot hat makes him greatly resistant to damage. A five-time winner of the temporal chili cook-off. Those Egyptian zombies don't know their chili, but Cowboys love their beans. The more you eat, the more you brains. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Podwyższona Szybkość: Standardowa Jego garnek na chili czyni go silnie odpornym na obrażenia. Pięciokrotny zwycięzca konkursu na gotowanie chili. Egipskie zombie nie poznały nigdy ich chili, a kowboje uwielbiają swoje fasolki. Im więcej zjesz, tym więcej mózgów zjesz. |-|Future= 'Future Buckethead Zombie' Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His techno-bucket greatly increases his protection from damage. Other zombies call him old-fashioned for being nostalgic for the year 2008. It was a simpler time when brains were brains, zombies were zombies, and those punk plants kept to themselves. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Utwardzona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego techno-wiadro silnie zwiększa jego ochronę przed obrażeniami. Inne zombie nazywają go staromodnym ze względu na bycie nostalgicznym względem roku 2008. To były prostsze czasy kiedy mózgi były mózgami, zombie były zombie, a te irytujące rośliny trzymały się swoich spraw. |-|Peasant= 'Buckethead Peasant' Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His forged bucket provides great protection from damage. None of the other zombies seem to understand just how versatile Buckethead Peasant's choice of headwear is. Sure, his bucket makes for a great battle helmet. But just last night, he cooked a truly divine stew in it. And next time you see his band, check out what he's using for a kick drum. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Utwardzona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego wykute wiadro zapewnia świetną ochronę przed obrażeniami. Żaden inny zombie nie zdaje się rozumieć jak wszechstronne jest nakrycie głowy wyboru Buckethead Peasanta. Pewnie, jego wiadro świetnie służy jako hełm bitewny. Ale ostatniej nocy, ugotował w nim naprawdę boską zupę. A następnym razem gdy zobaczysz go z jego kapelą, zobacz co wykorzystuje jako bęben do perkusji. |-|Pompadour= 'Pompadour Buckethead' Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His scallop shelled bucket gives him great resistance to damage. Pompadour Buckethead tried to learn to play the ukelele. He figured it would be easier to learn than the guitar on account of how small it is. But his stiff fingers ... they just weren't made for it. Now he just bangs on his bucket. And he's not half-bad either. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Utwardzona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego muszelkowe wiadro daje mu świetną ochronę przed obrażeniami. Pompadour Buckethead próbował nauczyć się grać na ukulele. Stwierdził, że będzie to łatwiejsze niż nauka gry na gitarze, ze względu na to, jak małe ono jest. Ale jego zesztywniałe palce... po prostu nie były do tego stworzone. Teraz zwyczajnie gra na swoim wiaderku. I nie idzie mu to wcale źle. |-|Bikini= 'Bikini Buckethead' Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Her scallop shelled bucket provides great protection from damage. Bikini Buckethead had big ambitions. She wanted to do more than lurch around on a beach all day. Her life's dream: to perform internationally with a synchronized swimming team. Sadly, the nose plug was her undoing. If she only had a nose... TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Utwardzona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jej muszelkowe wiadro daje jej świetną ochronę przed obrażeniami. Bikini Buckethead miała wielkie ambicje. Chciała robić coś więcej niż tylko łazić po plaży cały dzień. Jej życiowe marzenie: występować międzynarodowo razem z drużyną pływaków synchronicznych. Niestety, zatyczka do nosa to zrujnowała. Gdyby tylko miała nos... |-|Cave= 'Cave Buckethead Zombie' Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His stone "bucket" hat provides great protection from damage. Cave Buckethead Zombie likes rocks. He likes rocks A LOT. He strapped a rock to his head and called it a bucket. None of the other Cave Zombies know a "bucket" is, but they like his style. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Utwardzona Szybkość: Podstawowa Jego kamienne "wiadro" zapewnia świetną ochronę przed obrażeniami. Cave Bucketehead Zombie lubi skały. BARDZO lubi skały. Przyczepił sobie skałę do głowy i nazwał ją wiadrem. Inne Cave Zombie nie wiedzą, co to jest "wiadro", ale lubią jego styl. |-|Adventurer= 'Buckethead Adventurer Zombie' Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His rugged bucket provides considerable protection from damage. Buckethead Adventurer's greatest discovery was that one morning, without warning or reason, there was a bucket on his head. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Utwardzona Szybkość: Postawowa Jego konserwujące wiadro zapewnia użyteczną ochronę przed obrażeniami. Największym odkryciem Buckethead Adventurera było to, że pewnego poranka, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia ani powodu, na jego głowie było wiadro. |-|Neon= 'Neon Buckethead' Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Buckets absorb damage because that's just what they do. Neon Buckethead Zombie had to go all the way to the dump to find a headband he really liked. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Utwardzona Szybkość: Podstawowa Wiadra absorbują obrażenia, ponieważ właśnie to robią. Neon Buckethead Zombie musiał przejść całą drogę na wysypisko żeby znaleźć opaskę na głowę która mu się naprawdę spodobała. |-|Jurassic= 'Jurassic Buckethead' Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Crude drawings of buckets provide as much protection as the real thing. The real question, the burning mystery, is: where did he find blue fur for his outfit? TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Utwardzona Szybkość: Podstawowa Kiepskie rysunki wiader zapewniają równie dużą ochronę co prawdziwe wiaderka. Prawdziwym pytaniem, niezwykłą tajemnicą, jest: gdzie on znalazł niebieskie futro na swój strój? Występowanie Plants vs. Zombies *Adventure Mode: 1-8, 1-9, 1-10, 2-2, 2-5, 3-2, 3-4, 3-5, 3-7, 3-9, 3-10, 4-5, 4-7, 4-9, 4-10, 5-2, 5-5, 5-9, 5-10 *Mini-gry: Wall-nut Bowling, Slot Machine, It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Invisi-ghoul, Seeing Stars, Beghouled Twist, Portal Combat, Column Like You See 'Em, Whack a Zombie, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Buttered Popcorn, Heat Wave, BOMB All Together!, Zombie Trap, Art Challenge Wall-nut, Sunny Day, Unsodded, Big Time, Art Challenge Sunflower, High Gravity, Grave Danger, Bungee Blitz *Puzzle Mode: Vasebreaker (level), To the Left, Third Vase, M is for Metal, Hokey Pokey, Ace of Vase, Vasebreaker Endless, wszystkie poziomy I, Zombie i wszystkie poziomy Last Stand (Tryb Puzzle) *Survival Mode: wszystkie poziomy *Co-op Mode: wszystkie poziomy *Dodatkowo: Versus Mode Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Player's House: Dnie 4, To the Left, Boss Vase, Vasebreaker Endless, i Piñata Party. *Ancient Egypt: Dnie 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 17, 18, 21, 25, Pyramid of Doom, Freeze 'Em, Block and Spike, i Piñata Party. *Pirate Seas: Dnie 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, 13, 15, 18, 21, 24, 25, Dead Man's Booty, Spring Rollers, i Piñata Party. *Wild West: Dnie 2, 4, 8, 9, 12, 17, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, Big Bad Butte, Chicken Skewers, The Mine Cart, i Piñata Party. *Far Future: Terror from Tomorrow, wszystkie poziomy poza Day 23, i Piñata Party. *Dark Ages: Arthur's Challenge, Piñata Party, i wszystkie poziomy poza Nocą 1 i 9 (przed aktualizacją 2.7.1). *Big Wave Beach: **Pompadour Buckethead: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, wszystkie poziomy poza Day 21 **Bikini Buckethead: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, wszystkie poziomy poza Day 1 i Day 21 *Frostbite Caves: Icebound Battleground, Pinata Party, wszystkie poziomy poza Day 30 *Lost City: Temple of Bloom, Piñata Party, wszystkie poziomy *Neon Mixtape Tour: Greatest Hits, Piñata Party, wszystkie poziomy *Jurassic Marsh: La Brainsa Tarpits, Piñata Party, wszystkie poziomy *Modern Day: Dnie 1-16 Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Buckethead jest bardzo potężnym zombie. Polecane jest stawianie przeciwko niemu 2 Repeater + Snow Pea. Przy takiej formacji ofensywnej nie powinien przejść dalej niż na 4 pole od strony drogi. Można także zastosować przeciwko niemu Wall-nuta lub Potato Mine. Plants vs. Zombies 2 W tej grze Buckethead jest mało groźnym zombie, z powodu tego, iż możemy tu spotkać nieumarłych mogących w szybszy i bardziej efektywny sposób dostać się do naszego domu. Warto jednak pamiętać, że wciąż dobre są na niego Potato Mine'y i Repeatera. W poziomach typu endless, powinniśmy stawiać przeciw niemy Winter Melona. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *W niektórych materiałach promocyjnych możemy zobaczyć go bez czerwonego krawatu. *Gdy pierwszy raz go zauważymy na wiadrze jest plamka krwi być może też farba. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Tree of Wisdom mówi, że Buckethead jest pięciokrotnie twardszy niż zwykły zombie. Jest to nieprawda, bo Wiadrogłowy ma 6,5x większą wytrzymałość. *Jego wiadro można kupić w Sklepie Xbox Live i używać jako awatar za 160 Microsoft Points. *Jest pierwszym zombie zawierającym obiekty z metalu. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Jurassic Buckethead jest odporny na Magnet-shrooma. Zobacz też *Wiadro *Magnet-shroom en:Buckethead Zombie ru:Зомби с ведром Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Dzień Kategoria:Player's House Kategoria:Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Pirate Seas Kategoria:Wild West Kategoria:Far Future Kategoria:Dark Ages Kategoria:Big Wave Beach Kategoria:Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Lost City Kategoria:Neon Mixtape Tour Kategoria:Jurassic Marsh Kategoria:Modern Day Kategoria:Zombie z Player's House Kategoria:Zombie z Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Zombie z Pirate Seas Kategoria:Zombie z Wild West Kategoria:Zombie z Far Future Kategoria:Zombie z Dark Ages Kategoria:Zombie z Big Wave Beach Kategoria:Zombie z Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Zombie z Lost City Kategoria:Zombie z Neon Mixtape Tour Kategoria:Zombie z Jurassic Marsh Kategoria:Zombie z Modern Day Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time